


Любовь – это разбитое сердце без этого удивительного человека

by eugenias



Series: Love is... [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Meaningless Kiss, One-Sided Love, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love, angst little bit, kiss, love is
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Любовь – это разбитое сердце без этого удивительного человека.





	Любовь – это разбитое сердце без этого удивительного человека

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_Kay_Shall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/gifts).



> по мотивам поста (https://vk.com/wall-29418070_4729)

Когда Роберт целует его в первый раз, Крис смеётся. На щеке остаётся еле заметный влажный след, но он чувствует, как тот горит. Ему кажется, что его щёки красные, но он улыбается, делая вид, что всё это – _поцелуи_ , _неловкие пикап-фразочки_ и _нервный смех_ – обычное дело. Роберт треплет Эванса за щеку, как маленького послушного щенка, и он почти скулит от боли. Потому что это больно – получать поцелуй от того, кем ты не любим.

— Это за тот раз, — усмехается Дауни, видя растерянное выражение лица Криса, который, очевидно, не может найти себе _правильное_ место, — когда ты не довёл начатое до конца.

Роберт улыбается, и Крис наконец выдавливает из себя весёлое и громкое:

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

В груди стучит громкое « _боже мой_ », рвётся наружу, да так, что до боли хочется вернуть всё на свои места и, быть может, иметь машину времени, чтобы провернуть нехитрый план. Крис смотрит на улыбающегося Дауни с его неповторимой бородкой, понимая, что забыл всё, что когда-либо знал.

У него нет мечты, как у глупой девчонки, покорить кумира, а после жить долго и счастливо; он всегда помнит, что у Роберта есть жена, дети. Боже, у Роберта есть дети, и Крис не имеет никакого права рушить эту семью.

Но иногда он думает, что если бы у него был хотя бы маленький шанс на будущее или на его часть, то Крис воспользовался бы этим шансом, не взвешивая ни «за», ни «против».

 

***

Следующий раз случается быстро. Крис стоит рядом с трейлером братьев Руссо, ожидая Скарлетт, и считает ворон. Птиц здесь мало, да и к тому же чертовски жарко, хочется поскорее сбежать в искусственный кондиционерный холод и перекусить наконец. Они снимались всю ночь, и за эти двенадцать часов ему ни разу не удалось отхватить для себя перерыв на обед.

Роберт подходит исподтишка, кладёт пальцы на его широкие плечи, Крис чувствует, что тот тянется к нему, вставая на носочки, и шутит над его ростом – это уж точно в порядке вещей, а затем Роб сжимает плечи так хорошо, что вся ночная усталость освобождается, становится легче дышать и, кажется, даже голод проходит.

И в этой маленькой неловкости Роберт дотягивается до щеки Криса, но тот дёргается, и поцелуй остаётся где-то на коже под ухом. Жар и горечь проходят по всему телу. Взяв себя в руки, Крис поворачивается, закатывая глаза и улыбаясь.

— Такое чувство, что это у тебя есть броня, а не у меня, — хмыкает Дауни, поправляя солнечные очки.

Крис сглатывает, а потом ему на помощь приходит Скарлетт, на которую Роберт и переключает всё своё внимание. Крис благодарен ей лишь за то, что она просто существует в его жизни, и оставляет невысказанные слова себе.

 

***

Крис не улавливает в какой момент поцелуи Дауни становятся нормой. Для него, для Скарлетт и даже для Маки, который пока что почти не участвует в съемках. Крис думает, что ему чертовски не хватает Хемсворта на этом празднике жизни. Они бы выпили пива в самый тяжёлый день съёмок и смотрели бы американский футбол, разговаривая.

Но Хемсворт где-то в Австралии, а график съёмок абсолютно не позволяет выбраться хоть куда-нибудь.

Дауни подлавливает его неожиданно. Крис устал и очень хотел бы лечь спать, не думать ни о чём и просто отдохнуть. После некоторых трюков всё ещё болит рука.

— Убегаешь? — усмехается Роб. Крис сдавленно улыбается ему в ответ, а сердце кричит, надеясь получить ещё один поцелуй.

Крис ловит себя на мысли, что нелепые поцелуи в щёку теперь как наркотик, наличие которого прямо пропорционально его настроению. Роберт невероятный, и это Крис признал уже слишком давно. Стоит Роберту появится в поле зрения, и Крис уже с нетерпением ждёт прикосновения горячих губ и приятное жжение, которое остаётся после. Крис ждёт, что однажды Роберт почувствует насколько это хорошо и плохо и перестанет вытворять эти глупости.

— Там Беттани проставляется за день рождения. Я, конечно, понимаю, что мы, вроде как, в разных командах, но если уж веселиться, то всем вместе.

Крису кажется, что Роберт ведёт себя странно, как будто кокетничает с ним. Эванс прикрывает эти мысли особым отношением к Роберту и про себя тихо зовёт их просто – _слишком_. Потому что ещё чуть-чуть, и для него всё будет решено не в лучшую пользу.

Сердце выбивает какой-то непонятный ритм, когда Роберт проводит ладонями по рукавам чёрной водолазки, потом хлопает по плечу и взъерошивает волосы. И снова слишком. Крис думает, что его сердце способно отбивать чечётку, не сбиваясь, когда Роб стоит вот так вот перед ним.

— Почти готов к вечеринке, — ухмыляется Дауни, пытаясь аккуратно пригладить волосы.

Но прежде, чем Крис успевает сказать «нет», Роберт игриво касается губами его щеки. И сказать «нет» теперь уже невозможно.

 

***

Съёмки, съёмки, съёмки — как получать удовольствие и мучение одновременно. Крис смеётся больше обычного и слишком много курит, потому что только так и получается себя сдержать. Он стоит у фургона, затягиваясь, и думает о том, что не стоило этого делать в костюме Капитана Америка, у него из без этого полно одежды с прожжёнными дырками.

Скарлетт что-то обсуждает с Джо, сжимая в руках сценарий; Энтони и Себастьян дурачатся и, кажется, собираются снова бежать наперегонки, решая кто из них всё-таки круче. Роберта не видно, и Крис нервничает, думая, что вдруг – всё? Что, если Роберт поспешно снялся в последних сценах и уехал, не попрощавшись? Подумав, Крис затягивается ещё сильнее, а после выкидывает окурок в мусорку.

Крис думает о том, что в мире столько прекрасных вещей, что вряд ли хватит целой жизни, чтобы увидеть всё своими глазами: увидеть космос и бесконечность, море, утопающее в океане, и прекрасный закат над вулканом. Этот мир готов преподносить ему что-то новое и удивительное каждое утро. Но в действительности секрет _его_ мира и спокойствия в сладко-карих глазах, которые скрываются под веками, когда тёплые губы касаются его щеки.

Он трёт привыкшее к прикосновениям место, а потом ловит взгляд Скарлетт, думая, что она, возможно, может читать его так же, как Наташа читает Стива. Это не страшно, и признаться, он совсем не боится, что кто-нибудь, а уж тем более Скарлетт, увидит то, что происходит с его сердцем: оно выжигает само себя, пробивает дыру в грудине, тут же пытаясь её залатать, починить, заклеить. Но правда в том, что от выжженного клейма не избавиться, как бы он не пытался, и даже зажив, оно оставит шрам, который всегда будет болеть.

Крис думает о том, что в мире столько всего, ради чего стоит жить. Что может быть лучше, чем наслаждаться свежим воздухом, отдыхая на берегу океана в глухой тиши, или ехать в машине с открытым верхом по шоссе шестьдесят шесть и подпевать любимым песням восьмидесятых? Что может быть лучше, чем делать то, что любишь и получать от этого удовольствие? Крис знает, что практически ничего. И это _ничего_ , то, которое «слишком», носящее имя «Роберт», затмевает всё.

Когда Роберт всё-таки выходит к ним, чтобы попрощаться, Крис натягивает уже привычную – искреннюю – улыбку. Он рад, счастлив, и, определённо, есть что-то ещё, что он совсем не желает произносить вслух.

— Прощайте, неудачники, — смеётся Дауни, идя вразвалочку и поправляя съехавшие очки. — Я свободен ото всех цепей, и теперь можно посмеяться над вашим заточением.

— Нам три дня осталось, — отзывается Скарлетт, улыбаясь. Крис чувствует с каким теплом она произносит простые слова: — Будет скучно без тебя.

— Ну, вон два дружка, — говорит Роберт, кивая в сторону Стэна и Маки, которые весело машут ему на прощание, — повеселят вас как следует.

— А кто же Эванса целовать будет? — кричит Маки, Стэн смеётся вместе с ним.

Крис подхватывает этот смех лишь из чувства общности их коллектива.

— Передам эстафету одному из вас, — ухмыляется Роберт, подозрительно рассматривая всех присутствующих. — Был бы Хемсворт, то передал бы ему, ну потому что Тор достоин. Так, а ты, Джерри, выбываешь, ты не один из нас.

Того парня, что ставит декорации, конечно, зовут не так, но Роберту всё равно. Крис мотает головой, и теперь его смех напряжённый и нервный, натянутый как струна. Ком в горле не даёт правде вырваться наружу, и за это Крис благодарен судьбе.

— А давайте оставим всё, как есть, — предлагает кто-то. Крис не замечает кто и даже не узнаёт голос.

— Хороший совет, — соглашается Роберт.

Он останавливается рядом с улыбающимся Крисом и смотрит на него, как пантера перед прыжком. Это странно, думает Крис, но всё ещё не может ничего сказать вслух. Привычная тяжесть на плечах заставляет Криса повернуть щёку, и Роберт показушно целует её, а затем смеётся.

— Ну что, Эванс, _дождёшься_ нашей следующей встречи?

Он сглатывает, ответ горчит на губах. Он не хочет ждать, он хочет получить всё и сразу, в полной мере, а потом ещё раз и ещё. Крис ловит себя на мысли, что смотрит на губы Роберта и ужасно хочет его поцеловать. Он хочет настоящий поцелуй, от которого становится жарко и болят губы, а не жалкую подделку, которая обычно остаётся на его щеке. Помотав головой, он, наконец, приходит в себя. Всё снова становится обычным, безнадёжным.

— Несомненно, — кивает Крис. И этот ответ кажется единственным правильным.

— Если повезёт, увидимся на дополнительных съёмках.

Через пятнадцать минут они возвращаются к съёмкам, и всё идёт своим чередом. Крис почти не сбивается, и рабочий день заканчивается довольно быстро.

Ещё ушли не все, и Крис решает, что неплохо бы закурить ещё одну сигарету, прощальную на сегодня. Он стоит у входа в павильон, шарится по карманам, когда вдруг чувствует, как кто-то сзади кладёт руки ему на плечи и касается губами кожи под ухом. Он выдыхает, а потом поворачивается.

Его улыбка живее некуда.

— Думал, отделаешься от меня так просто? — Дауни щурится и мотает головой.

— А разве так можно?

— Только не со мной, Эванс.

— Почему ты вернулся? — спрашивает Крис, игнорируя своё сердце и мысли, в которых царит полный хаос. Маленький чертёнок на правом плече так и призывает его сделать глупость, сказать о том, как сильно бьётся сердце лишь от прикосновения руки к левому плечу.

— Я подумал, что попрощался неправильно. Ты достоин большего.

Крис недоумевает ровно до тех пор, пока Роберт легко не касается его губ своими коротким целомудренным поцелуем.

— Никому не говори, — выдыхает Роберт ему прямо в губы. А потом открывает дверь павильона и заходит внутрь.

Мне всё равно никто не поверит, думает Крис. А затем чувствует тупую боль, с которой уже ничего не сделаешь.

 

***

В зале много людей. Энтони шутит через одно слово, Себастьян подыгрывает ему. У Криса остаются силы только на смех. Он вроде бы чувствует себя здесь в своей тарелке, но сердце тянет уже много дней от тоски. И когда из толпы кто-то спрашивает о Дауни, смеяться становится особенно тяжело.

— Кого чаще других целовал Роберт Дауни-младший?

Крис прекрасно знает ответ на этот вопрос, но вопреки собственному желанию закричать, молчит, надеясь, что кто-нибудь ответит за него.

— Криса, — кивает Маки, закинув руку на спинку дивана, на котором сидит в гордом одиночестве. — Он целовал его каждый день.

Крис смеётся, потому что так надо, а не потому что так хочется, и мотает головой. А потом подносит микрофон к губам, заставляя сердце успокоиться, а голос не дрожать.

— Я думаю, что могу получить ещё парочку поцелуев, — говорит он,

Он сжимает пальцами спинку кресла так, что кости хрустят. Ему больно, и эта боль напоминает о том, что можно иметь разбитое сердце, даже чувствуя поцелуи удивительного человека, в которого влюблён.


End file.
